What is freedom?
by Darkmoon Redrose
Summary: Angeni Alsoomse was lonely. After she looses her home and family in a war she didn't understand. Cutting herself away from society in fear she lives in the forest wanting bitter revenge, until she crosses paths with a hooded stranger. She starts to question herself. Is this what she really wants? ConnorxOC
1. The reasons

**Yo! this is my first time at an AC fanfic so please tell me if there is anything i can do to make this better :3 No flames though my heart cant take it. **

My mother grabbed me by the wrist harshly and looked out of the window at the fiery hell that was now our village. The sounds of gunfire still ring in my ears every time I remember the day I lost everything.

Mother quickly wrapped me in her green shawl to protect me just that little bit more before being dragged out of our burning home at a sprint. We ran for the dark. The dark was safe from the white men. I saw others either side of me reaching desperately for freedom before their bodies twisted into shattered forms and fell in the snow. I looked to my mother and she looked to me. Her eyes were as wide and as scared as a deer that was staring at a wolf. Something whizzed at us and I saw my mother fling forward at the impact and fall down the snowy slope into the woods. Her hand was so tight around mine that I fell with her face first. As soon as I had recovered I stared up at the blood smeared snow. A bundle was covered in snow next to me.

"Aluli?" I cried scrambling up out of the fresh powdery snow. I saw her lying down on her side. "Aluli!" I staggered to her side and rolled her onto the front. Her face was screwed up in pain and she hissed as she ripped her eyes open to stare into her daughters eyes. Those big black frightened voids.

"Angeni… run and don't look back. Promise me to stay safe." she gripped my tiny hand tightly that it hurt.

"What about you Aluli? I cant leave you, we need to go!" my voice cracked as I desperately tried to drag my mother up. The blood just stained the snow, the pure snow.

"I will always be with you Angeni…" blood started to drip from her lips and she spluttered "Run my little Spirit…. I love you….Angeni Alsoomse." in her final effort she sat up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Aluli! Don't, please!" I sobbed as big fat salty tears dripped down my face. Her hand smoothed my cheek then went limp.

The whole world seemed to stop. I didn't think, I just got up and took the stuff Mother prepared for us and then I took her bracelet one blue bead hung with two white beads either side of it. I put it with my fathers bracelet which matched hers except with black beads instead of white. Then I ran for my life. Away from hell. Away from the devils. That was my reason to fight. And I would not rest till they begged for mercy.

My name is Angeni Alsoomse and I was only 4 when tragedy made itself known in my life.

**Aluli= Mother **

**Also my OC's name means Independent spirit in Native Indian. Hope you like it and please review!**


	2. Enemy or Friend?

**Yes i am bringing Angeni back peeps :3 i have had a floodgate of inspiration and now i am revved! next chapter will be posted some time this week :D **

* * *

16 years the little girl defended her territory. It was learn fast or die in the vast, wild environment that was now her home. She made herself a crude little hut and weapons for herself. As for defending herself, Angeni knew how to make bows and arrows from watching her father and the other men of the village when she was younger. She also stole small weapons from the white men dressed in red. She killed them if they wandered into her land. No one would enter the land where her family died. No one.

Eventually when she started to grow out of her tattered clothes. With the bitter conditions it was not wise to run round as bare as the day your mother gave birth to you, so she started hunting the animals Tracking them to get food and their pelt. Every month seemed to be easier than the last as she trained herself to become the best she could be. A stone cold killer. She found the deer predictable like the men in red. Even so it was not wise to disrespect the dead,

"Ah-kay Ah." to the poor soul that died to help her. Unlike the men who wanted the land, the deer didn't do anything to her. She just needed them to keep alive thank the creator that she possessed such hunting skills, without them she would have been dead years ago.

She was balanced precariously on an icy branch above the small heard that was intent on becoming her lunch for the next week. The advantage was crucial and Angeni had learned an aerial attack was never expected. Slowly and carefully, she hooked her arrow into the bow swiftly and drew back. The deer's ears pricked and its attention flitted, lifted their heads. She froze. They couldn't have possibly have heard her! Before she could react they bounded away as fast as they could before she had a chance to shoot.

"There goes dinner." she grumbled under her breath at whatever it was that chased them away. Now that she mentioned it she could hear shouting and the thundering of hooves. Her muscles clenched and she visibly stiffened,

"Get him!" male voices echoed "Through there! He's injured men we can finally catch this assassin scum!"

A man in a hood burst through the snow covered bushes in desperation, glancing behind himself to see where his pursuers had gone. She noticed that he was gripping his left side and his lips were curled up into a grimace . Two other men on horseback galloped ahead and turned to cut him off. The injured man skidded to a stop and turned back but several other men surrounded him. The men in red.

Angeni hissed quietly in rage and spread herself on all fours so she was low down to her perch. _Lets see how this goes. _She thought as an evil smirk crossed her face.

"Any last words?" an overly cocky man with a white wig pointed a gun at his wounded prey,

" Qitiqdhlimaqtsiarit." the hooded man growled while grabbing the gun and butting it into the other mans face. Angeni's face dropped in shock then she craned her neck to look closely. She knew that language. Black orbs flitted and scanned the fight the feel of worry squirming in her stomach at the scuffle below. She watched the hooded man pull out a tomahawk from his belt. This was not just a game anymore, he could be one of her kin, even though he was paler than her. Two men in red came form behind and wrestled him to his knees. The ringleader now had a bleeding nose and an even fouler temper. He kicked the tomahawk form the hooded prey's hand then proceeded to knee the him in the face repeatedly.

She saw blood drip from underneath the hood, onto the icy ground and staining the white snow. When the wigged buffoon had finished beating the native he lifted his gun to the other mans temple "Good riddance scum. I'm sure I will kill you this time. Its pretty hard to miss at this range." he hissed. The gun clicked and before she had realized what her hands were doing her arrow flew into the wigged man's chest. Then another to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. One down five to go. She hooked another arrow into the bow and shot one of the men holding the hooded man down. He collapsed like a cut down tree into the brown slush.

Now that the hooded mans left arm was free he spun round and stabbed the dead man's accomplice to his right with a hidden blade. Pushing the body away he ran and scooped up his tomahawk. Before the first man on the horse had time to do anything he was tackled off and to the ground.

Angeni saw the last man ready to shoot him and let out a shriek before jumping off her perch and clipping him in the windpipe with the end of her bow. The horses galloped off, leaving their riders behind for dead. The last remaining man scrambled in the snow. Mercilessly she took an arrow from her quiver and shot it at point blank range. When she had finished she turned to the hooded man who was poised for an attack. Her sharp eyes could see he was in pain and his movements were crippled to short bursts.

She waited. Staring at him with the same animalistic weariness as he did her. Sure enough one of his legs buckled so he was reduced to kneeling but he still kept eye contact.

"Your poisoned. You won't live much longer." she muttered solemnly. He stayed silent but put his blade away to grip his side. His teeth bared in pain before he slouched forward, panting heavily.

She turned to leave but something in her heart ached at the sight of this man who was clinging to life. Memories of the other villagers who were half dead flashed in her mind. Angeni couldn't help them then but she wasn't a young sniveling girl anymore. She could help. Sighing, she strapped her bow to her back before sitting him up and shrugging him on her back.

"The things I do eh. Maybe I'm just naïve." then, with that sentence she left the battlefield for the snowstorm, proceeding to drag him deeper into the forest.

**...**

Connor woke up two days later, clueless to where he was but just relieved to be alive. The area around him swam into existence as he raked a hand through his untied long brown hair that had turned shaggy over his unconscious period. He had a thumping headache that reminded him of one time, when he was younger, one of the sailors he knew dared him to drink a whole bottle of something called rum in under 1 minute.

The first thing that snapped him to attention was that he was only wearing his trousers and a shawl. He looked down at himself remembering that he had gotten slashed and was slowly dying of poison. Carefully he peaked under the fur cover to see a tight bandage was wrapped around his torso, not to mention he felt healthier. Glancing around, he looked for his clothes and weapons. Without them he felt bare and defenseless. No one else was around so he sat up and stretched like a big cougar before getting up and searching to find his gear. The fur hut was simple and kept it warm inside even if there was a snowstorm raging its wrath, but it had a heck of a lot of nooks and crannies to hide stuff in. He sighed in frustration,

"Looking for something?" a woman's voice came from behind him. He spun round to see who was mocking him. Sure enough a woman came into the hut covered in snow with a bag slung casually on her shoulder. Her clothing was very crudely made from pelts but seemed to do its job although it was a wonder how she didn't freeze for he could see her beautiful tan skin in many different areas. Her posture was confident but cautious as she placed a hand on her hips and cocking them to one side questioningly. She shook the flakes of pure white out of her long, ink black mane then went over to a cooking stove casually. Her appearance would be pretty average if she didn't look so… disheveled He never seemed to go for native American women whenever he came to the village but something about her wild onyx eyes magnetized him to her. Sitting down across from him she rummaged through the bag for whatever it may contain.

**...**

"Who are you?" the man asked. She could hear the aggravation in his tone. "Where am I?" Angeni paused doing whatever she was doing and looked at him with serious black stone eyes.

"Is my enemies' enemy my enemy or my friend?" she asked more to herself than him wile dumping a big slab of fresh red meat onto a poorly made wooden table.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" he shot back. Trying to brush of the question. She tilted her head to one side and in curiosity. Finally after a long stare-out of black and honey she let out a small, unsure smiled.

"Angeni. Angeni Alsoomse." the tension in the air seemed to wither away and she gestured for him to sit with her. He did so. "What about you? Whats your name?" she fiddled with a stew that was heating on the fire.

"Connor. Connor Kenway." he stared into the fire.

"I mean your native American name." the inquisitive young woman said while getting two wooden spoons and handing him one. He raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"How did you-"

"You have the features and the skills just your skin is a lighter colour, also you speak our tongue in the back of your throat and not through your nose." she listed with ease. Very observant he noted.

Connor observed her to see if there was any foul intention about her but the only thing he could pick up was her nervousness, "Ratohnhaké:ton." he muttered. Saying his real name sounded weird and reminded him of his parents.

"Ratohnhaké:ton." she pondered his name out loud, tapping the spoon to her mouth.

"Yes?" Angeni was already confusing him. He didn't know whether to reply or wait till she seemed to come back down to earth. She didn't answer for a while then nodded

"I like that name. It feels right." she muttered. He realized he was smiling at this woman's ditsy attitude.

"Call me Connor. It feels right for me, that name." he explained softly with that accent she had missed for so long.

That seemed to snap her out of her daydream. She looked at him with a curious expression before nodding, "If that's what you wish… Connor." she smiled to herself while getting the stew, that was in the boiling pot, into bowls and handing him one. She looked up from her food to see him staring back. Quickly she averted her gaze shyly. It had been a long time since she met anyone like him.

Anyone like Connor.


End file.
